Crushed and Created
by xTallyxPennyx
Summary: Everthing bad in life creates something good. Flora quickly discovers this after a scandal occurs that could damage her reputation.
1. Prologue

Flora stood at the side of the lake, watching the waves roll in and wrap themselves around her ankles.

It was a full moon tonight. Millions of stars had been painted across the cloudless, night sky.

Flora sighed _'Where is he?'_

She sat down carefully on the sandy bank of the lake. Suddenly, Flora sensed she was no longer alone, she twisted her body to look behind her.

Flora smiled as he asked "Am I late?"

"About time Palladium"

* * *

**Hey, This is a rewrite of Breakaway, which is on my old account. R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Today had been taxing on everyone at Alfea, the massive heatwave had effectively turned everyone into sweaty messes. Many of the fairies had slumped over their desks, trying to escape the heat. One, however, realised how pointless it was to do so and remained sitting up, though with a small sag in her shoulders. She had already survived five hours of indoor classes, then a two hour indoor exam, surely, she thought, she could survive waiting five minutes to be released. Her eyes caught the movement of the Professor overlooking the exam, as he turned to check the time.

"Five Minutes left to complete your papers" He announced running a hand through his long hair as he scanned the classroom.

A loud groan emitted from the fairies and filled the room, as many had finished the test quickly. Flora, however, stayed silent, panic was starting to fill her, her line of vision was dulling, a horrible grey-brown cloud was crawling around and towards the centre of her eye. Her limbs were getting heavier, as if someone had attached weights to every muscle in her body, and they were tightening in response. The heat was even worse, getting to the point of being unbearable. This had happened to her before, but the feeling was much more intense then that time. Suddenly, she lurched forwards and her head dropped, hitting the desk with an alarming thud, startling everyone in the room.

* * *

When she woke up, Flora found herself in the school's infirmary. Her head was aching, but it was something she could deal with. Reaching up, she rubbed the gunk out of her eyes.

"You weren't out very long"

Flora jumped, and turned her head to see who was with her. Palladium. Where was Ophelia?

"How long?" Flora croaked, she sounded like she eaten a frog.

Palladium stood up, walking towards the cupboards at the far end of the room. He grabbed one of the plastic cups and filled it with cool water from the taps "10 minutes, maybe less"

Flora thanked him as he handed the cup over. The cup itself was cold, but the liquid inside was even colder, refreshingly so.

"I need to change. Helia's coming at 3 to take me to Red Fountain" Flora stated matter-of-factly looking her Professor in the eye.

He sighed "Ophelia will want to see you first. She'll want to examine you now you're awake."

Flora rolled her eyes "I fainted from the heat."

Palladium frowned at her "You need be checked in-case of a concussion, you hit your head on the desk pretty hard."

* * *

Flora sighed as she made her way up to her rooms, she absently brushed hair out of her eyes as thought of the hour she spent waiting of Ophelia. She had spent most of it alone, after Palladium had to leave to attend to something. The thing that had annoyed her though was that the only ailment she suffered from hitting her head off her desk, was a small bump.

Flora glanced at the clock and sped up when she saw she had only 15 minutes before she was being picked up. Quickly, Flora pulled her brush through her hair, smoothing it back down in seconds. Her signature outfit was pulled on even more quickly, picking up her shoes she dashed down to the courtyard barefoot.

Flora was shocked when it was Brandon waiting for her on the bike, rather than Helia, she must of showed it because Brandon explained that Helia was cleaning his room because the younger specialist's trashed it as a prank, so he had come as a favour to him. Flora laughed, and climbed on the bike behind him.

* * *

**Chapter One, completely rewritten. If you've read Breakaway, which is on my OLD account, you'd find it rather obvious.**


	3. Chapter 2

Once the bike had come to a complete stop, Flora hopped off. When she thanked him for the ride, Brandon had looked at the floor and mumbled something she couldn't hear. Frowning deeply, Flora decided to ignore it rather than asking him to repeat it. They had gotten to Red Fountain quickly, due to the high speeds Brandon had driven at.

Her heels clicked noisily in the silent, but not quite empty, halls. Flora took her time walking up to Helia's rooms, passing Sky and Timmy in the training arena. She had stopped to watch them spar for a moment, Timmys skill with a sword were appalling -even by her standards- but she grinned widely at him none-the-less, at least he was trying. She Sky a thumbs up after his victory, then continued on her way. She waved at Riven as she passed him.

"No ones told you have they?" Flora jumped not expecting the sharp tones of Musa's boyfriend.

"Riven" Flora had her handon her chest "You're getting good at sneaking up at people"

"I'm a Specialist" was the undignified response

"What haven't I been told?"

"That Helia's sleeping around."

Flora's jaw clicked in annoyance "Honestly Riven, one day your lies will get someone in trouble"

* * *

Flora's pace was fast and jerky, her annoyance seemed to ooze out of every pore. _'How dare he? How dare he make up such lies'_ Flora thought as she cantered the rest of the way to her destination. The surrounding Specialists obviously had experience with bad-tempered fae, as they darted out of her way. When she eventually made it to Helia's room, she threw his door open.

"You won't belie-" the rest of her sentence was left unspoken as she stared at the scene before her eyes.

Helia was sprawled across a half-naked faerie, staring at her in shock, when he suddenly shouted "What are you doing here?"

Flora jerked back in shock, Helia never shouted "I'm your girlfriend, well I used to be anyway" she spoke quietly but their was a dark tone in her voice.

Helia sat up releasing the faerie from under him, she swung her black hair over her shoulder, as she pulled her shirt back on she turned to Helia "When you've taken out the trash, come and get me."

The girls long legs carried her out of the room at slow even pace, Flora was shocked when she got a good look at her face, it was one of the first year students from Alfea.

"How long?" Flora ground out her question between gritted teeth.

"A few weeks after she started" Helia smirked as he replied

Flora straightened her spine, bringing herself to her full height "Don't come running back to me when it goes up in flames" Spinning on the spot Flora turned and walked off, forcing her steps to be light and not stamping them like she wished to. Flora jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder, she jerked her body round to face whoever forced their presence on her.

Riven offered a rare smile "I'll take you back"

* * *

**Okay, writers block is a pain in the -_BEEP_-. I wasn't going to get much more written here without it really sucking. R&R anyway -_Please_-  
**


End file.
